culturefandomcom-20200222-history
If You Leave Me Now
| Format = 7" | Recorded = March – April 1976 | Genre = Soft rock | Length = 3:55 | Label = Columbia | Writer = Peter Cetera | Producer = James William Guercio | Last single = "Another Rainy Day in New York City" (1976) | This single = "If You Leave Me Now" (1976) | Next single = "You Are On My Mind" (1977) }} "If You Leave Me Now" is the title of a popular hit ballad by the American rock group Chicago, from their album Chicago X. It was written and sung by bass guitar player Peter Cetera and released as a single on July 31, 1976. It is also the title of a compilation album released by Columbia Records (Columbia 38590) in 1983. The single topped the US charts on October 23, 1976, and stayed there for two weeks, making it the first number one hit for the group as well as hitting number one on the Easy Listening charts. It also reached number one in the UK on November 13, 1976, maintaining the position for three weeks. "If You Leave Me Now" was also Chicago's biggest hit worldwide, topping the charts in other countries such as Australia. It won Grammy Awards for Best Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) (strings) for arranger Jimmie Haskell and producer James William Guercio and Best Pop Vocal Performance by a Duo, Group or Chorus. It also received a nomination for Record of the Year. In addition, by August 1978 it had sold 1.4 million copies in the United States alone. It has been certified gold and platinum by the RIAA. The song has been featured in several television series and movies such as Three Kings, Shaun of the Dead, A Lot Like Love, Sex and the City, Happy Feet, South Park, and the video game Grand Theft Auto V. In 2010 Chicago teamed with the American Cancer Society and offered the opportunity to bid on the chance to sing their hit, "If You Leave Me Now" with them on stage live at their concerts, with proceeds going to the American Cancer Society to fight breast cancer. The fund raising effort has continued in succeeding years. Composition According to information on the sheet music for the song at MusicNotes, If You Leave Me Now is written in the key of B major, and Cetera's vocal range varies between F sharp 4 (F♯4) and D sharp 6 (D♯6). Personnel * Peter Cetera - lead & backing vocals * Terry Kath - twelve-string acoustic guitar * Robert Lamm - Fender Rhodes electric piano * Danny Seraphine - drums * Laudir de Oliveira - congas, shakers, finger cymbals, wind chimes * Jimmy Pankow - trombone * Lee Loughnane - trumpet * Walt Parazaider - woodwinds * James William Guercio - acoustic guitar & bass * Jimmie Haskell - string & French horn orchestrations Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Succession Certifications Cover versions There have been over 100 versions of "If You Leave Me Now" recorded by artists throughout the world, among them: * Brotherhood of Man on their 1980 album Sing 20 Number One Hits * Elkie Brooks released a version of the song on her album Pearls in 1981 *Viola Wills released a Disco version of the song as a single in 1981. * Mina released a version of the song on her album Finalmente ho conosciuto il conte Dracula... in 1985 * Marti Webb included the song on her album Encore (1985) which was later re-released on CD entitled If You Leave Me Now (1995) * Peter Cetera re-recorded the song as a solo artist for his 1997 album You're the Inspiration: A Collection * Khalil Fong, a R&B singer based in Hong Kong, recorded a version on his second Mandarin album, This Love * The Isley Brothers on their 2001 album Eternal * Danish popstar Christine Milton recorded an uptempo version for her debut album Friday in 2003 * Philippine bossa nova singer Sitti recorded a cover of this song for her second album My Bossa Nova * Maggie Reilly on her 2002 album Save It For A Rainy Day * Suzy Bogguss on her 2007 album Sweet Danger * John Barrowman on his 2007 album Another Side * Upside Down, a British boy band from 1996, charted at number 27 * 3T, feat. T-Rio, 2005 * Boyz II Men on their 2009 album Love * Egotrippi has released a Finnish version called "Jos Sä Lähdet Pois" * Jazz singer Laura Zakian on her 2014 album Songs For Modern Lovers * River Series ft. Alex Charles (vocals), 1995 maxi single containing 4 Eurodance remixes, released by the Dance Pool label * Afonso Nigro, Brazilian pop singer, recorded a Portuguese version called "Se Voce me Deixar", in 2004 * Gilmar Monteiro Brazilian singer of Arrocha, a music genre from Bahia, recorded a Portuguese version called "Não me Deixe Amor", and covered the original song, in English Live cover performances *Philip Bailey of Earth, Wind & Fire sang the song during their joint concerts with Chicago in 2004-2006. This version was included in the Love Songs album by Chicago. Sampling * A sample of the song is used by British electronica duo Lemon Jelly on the "Nice Weather For Ducks" B-side "Soft" (2003). * Daft Punk used a sample from the Viola Wills 1981 cover of the song for their track "Fresh", released on the 1997 album Homework. Other uses * In 2000, Pets.com used the song in a commercial during Super Bowl XXXIV of the same name, which features the sock puppet mascot singing the song, the company closed ten months after this ad first aired. *In 2004, UK based mobile operator Three UK used a variant of the song in an advert featuring a singing cherry. The advert proved to be very popular at the time of broadcast. See also *List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1970s *List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1976 *List of number-one singles from the 1970s (UK) *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1976 (U.S.) *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1976 (U.S.) *List of European number-one hits of 1977 References External links * class=song|id=t1932090|pure_url=yes}} If You Leave Me Now at allmusic.com * Category:1976 singles Category:Chicago (band) songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Songs written by Peter Cetera Category:Rock ballads Category:1970s ballads Category:Song recordings produced by James William Guercio Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s)